


I-I-I Really Like You

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, M/M, RinRei Week, Samezuka!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't know what to do with the note left on his desk. He never gotten a confession before and thought it wouldn't happen at all-boy school. But here he was, with a underclass mate with red frame glasses and strange taste in swim wear.</p><p>Though Rin does like his taste in heroes</p><p>RinRei Week! Day Four - Prompt: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-I-I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you guys should know me by know that I had to squeeze in a Samezuka!Rei at one point during this week XD I just love him in the outfit, in my mind...could use some more pictures with him in the white school uniform, heheheh.
> 
> Actually, this could be a companion piece to one of my pervious work, Sharks and Butterfly Rays. Use some basic history from it, but it is still new and fresh!
> 
> Again, sorry for being late with this for RinRei Week. I hope to get the rest up later on this week.

To say he was surprise when he found a note on his desk was an understatement. Rin didn’t think this kind of thing would happen in an all-boy school. It was a note asking him to meet with the writer today after classes and even after swim practice even in one of the classroom. It seem like one of those stupid shojoGou would read and leave them lying around (Not that he ever read them, he glance at them for a moment to see what the attraction was).

But with a boarding school full of hormonal teenage boys, he shouldn’t be surprise that there would be some kind of hook ups here or there. But a note for a meeting, not doubt leading up to a cheesy love confession? It was stupid.

But the little part of him that he would kill to admit thought it was romantic. The note also was written too neatly, with cursive writing and the language use was too formal to be normal.

So, he finish drying off, got his jacket on and walked to building with the classroom the note said this meeting would take place. Rin had already what he wanted to say in his head. That he wasn’t interested in them, that he needed to focus more on his swimming than getting into any type of relationship. He would be blunt, honest and won’t pussy foot around with whoever was in there’s feelings.

He moved through the hallway and came upon the classroom. Taking a breath, Rin grabbed the knob and turned it to open the door. Inside there was only a lone figure, another student inside the class room with his nose in a book. He had on the Samezuka’s white gakuran on with the school black track jacket hanging from the chair. With that black (almost blue) and red frame glasses, Rin swore he looked familiar somehow but the name wasn’t coming to him.

“Oi! You the only one here?”

That startled the boy up on his feet; the book slammed itself on the floor with the sudden movement. His violet eyes widen much to Rin’s amusement as the boy appeared to be fluster.

“Ah Matsuoka-senpai, you came,” he said, trying to straight himself out, “For a moment I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“So you wrote this?” asked Rin, held up the note in his hand.

“Yes, and I am quite happy you thought fit to come,” he said.

Rin looked over the kid for a moment, as he stood there and sweat, “You’re that Ryugazaki kid, the one Nitori was timing the other day.”

“You remember,” Ryugazaki said, his eyes widen as Rin recognize him, “Yes, I’m Ryugazaki Rei and-“

“Ok, ok, don’t need your life story,” said Rin, rolling his eyes, “Look Ryugazaki, I really don’t have any interest in any sort of a relationship, especially from a kid I barely even know. I need to focus on my swimming and times, can’t get distracted.”

“I...I understand Matsuoka-senpai.”

That…what was too easy. Rin blink for a moment as he stared at the underclass mate who seemed to be more focus on the floor at the moment. That was it? No protest? No trying to convincing him to go on one date? Just saying he understood why Rin didn’t want to go out or return his feelings.

“You understand? “ asked Rin.

Ryugazaki nodded, his head raised as he smiled. It was kind of weak, sort of appeared for him to struggle with it. But he stood there, adjusted his glasses and still smiled away, “Of course, I understand Matsuoka-senpai’s dreams are quite important and I don’t know why I even bother with wasting your valuable time with such childish.”

“Ah-“

“Just allow me a moment to say how important you are to me Matsuoka-senpai though,” plead Ryugazaki, not allowing Rin a word in other wise, “How you inspire me to swim beautifully.”

“Hell, were you at that relay too?” snapped Rin. He knew his roommate Nitori was there and gush how well him and the others were. Was he there as well? What are the odds? He didn’t really need someone else comparing him to Haru.

“No, no I never was there,” said Ryugazaki, waving his hands before he shifted to rubbing his arms, “You must not remember, it was years ago but…you saved me from drowning once.”

What?

His eyes were wide, in shock as he tried to remember, tried to place the first year somewhere else. Save him? Drowning? It took him a moment; the years from Iwatobi Elementary School and Australia were fresh, but before? School life was a bit messy up as he could only remember his old swim club and his father’s funeral but…

There was once a boy, crying and claiming he didn’t know the appeal of swimming. The memory was there but Rin didn’t know if he could place Ryugazaki’s face on to the kid.

“You show me how to swim beautiful that day and I…I admired you ever since. I wanted to swim like you so much, I signed up for classes and joined Sano Swim Club after you left for Australia. I tried hard every day to swim and not sink. I found my stroke and tried so hard to be like you Matsuoka-senpai,” said Rei, releasing this wave of words and praise that Rin was surprise to be even on the receiving end of.

“I know you think Nanase-san is a beautiful swimmer and he is, but he’s nothing like you. He flows but your passion and strength in each movement. How you fight with everything you have to achieve where you are and I respect you so much for it. It so beautiful really and I know it will be only a matter of time before you will defeat Nanase-san once and for all.”

Ryugazaki stood there, his stance now stronger and no longer nervous to even be in the same room as he looked straight into Rin’s eyes. He could see in those violet orbs the fire that burned in them and couldn’t help but be impressed with the kid. It took some nerves to come up to one’s idol and tell them everything. Makes him warm to know that he earn such reverence, he did, not Haru. Ryugazaki saw Haru swim and still thought he was better. It created this warmth inside and Rin didn’t know what to call it. Nitori acted the same, but…was it the same? He didn’t know? Maybe different since it was because of him that Ryugazaki even took up swimming?

“I know I had no chance in you returning my feelings and it was a hopeless cause, but I had to tell you Matsuoka-senpai. It was eating me up inside, almost wanting to burst out of my chest. Punching in the numbers and researching it, I knew my feelings were more than simple admiration and-“

He moved closer and Rin wrapped Ryugazaki up into his arm for a hug. The megane gasp in shock from the sudden contact and didn’t know how to react. Hell, Rin didn’t even know why he done it. It felt right and the younger teen felt nice. As soon as he done it, Rin let go and patted Ryugazaki on the back.

“Stop that or you are going to give me a fat head,” he said with a laugh.

“But…Matsuoka-senpai…” gasped Ryugazaki, his mouth open like a fish trying to breath outside the water.

“Now, I got to do some homework so I hope you and Nitori hadn’t started some kind of fan club,” he said, a smirk play across his face.

“What! No! Never!”

Rin was fully blown laughing and it took a moment for him to calm to see the shock underclass mate standing there. Man, it felt good.

“Matsuoka-senpai, you aren’t disgusted with me?” he asked.

Rin merely shook his head as he moved to head to the door, “Nah. Honor actually. That little speech of yours made my day…who knows, maybe one day once everything is said and done…”

There was a chance. It wasn’t like Ryugazaki was ugly. He was good to look out now that Rin thought about it. But he couldn’t focus on what was under his pants right now. He had other things to worry about.

He open the door and cast one last glance at Ryugazaki with an shark grin, “Tomorrow, I’ll help you with that butterfly of yours.”

To see his eyes spark up at the offer, he wonder if Haru ever really such similar looks he had gotten over the years.


End file.
